Tell me you love me
by black-matter-phoenix
Summary: Galactik Football D'JokXMicroIce,SineddXMircoIce.Lemon,yaoi.MicroIce finds he's starting to feel more then friendship towards D'Jok, while the red head just ignores him. Taking off from him, he finds himself with none other then Sinedd who takes him in fo


_**Summary: D'Jok/Micro-Ice, Sinedd/Mirco-Ice. Lemon (later on), yaoi. Micro-Ice finds he's starting to feel more then friendship towards D'Jok, while the red head just ignores him. Taking off from him, he finds himself with none other then Sinedd who takes him in for reasons unknown. Will he save Micro-Ice before Sinedd gets the best of him?**_

_**BMP: I blame giga for this...Galactik Football is addicting as hell! I don't own it, if I did, more yaoi!!**_

_**Tell me you love me: Chapter one.**_

Black hair swayed lightly in the cold breeze of the Akillian winds, blue orbs looking out over the snowy stands. They'd won the Galactik Football Cup only a few weeks ago and he was so happy. Aarch had given them some time off for once, probably because Dame Simbi was heading back to the Flux Headquaters to report what had happened to the head of it all.

Pulling up his white jacket, he smiled. His mother had earnt some money and he was going to visit the Pirates again soon. He'd enjoyed it on their planet, but couldn't stay there, he loved football too much. Turning when he heard footsteps, his eyes locked his deep green orbs. "D'Jok! What's up, pal?" Micro-ice smiled, running to greet his friend.

The boy called D'Jok was tall with bright red hair and forest green eyes. He had a light grey jacket, brown stripes on his arms, a blue undershirt with a white and blue 'S' on the front. Finishing his outfit, he had black trousers.

D'Jok smiled to him, lifting his hand to greet him, braclet gleaming. "Not much, Micro-ice. Out out here dreaming again?"

"Yeah! I just can't believe _we_ won the GF cup! Us, the Snow Kids!" Micro-ice beamed, high-fiving his friend. "Wanna walk to the stadium, have a little kick around? We could pick up Thran and Ahito," He added, looking to D'Jok while pulling his necklace out of his shirt.

The other thought for a little while. "Nah, I just wanna sit up here with you. Heard from Mei lately?" He asked, settling to the ground. Micro-ice nodded. He knew that D'Jok and Mei had a thing together, at then end of the final match and before. "She's fine. Hasn't done anymore commercials lately, I'm happy she stands up for herself now," he smiled, he'd taught her that. "That's good. I've heard from Tia too, her and Rocket seem to be getting on excellently!"

"Really?"

"Yup, sure as hell they are!"

"I can see kids in the near future..." Micro-Ice smirked, closing his eyes and raising his fingers to his temples.

"Hey, you aren't Mia, ya know!" D'Jok chuckled, hitting the other on the shoulder. Micro-ice hit him back, running from the male, knowing he'd follow. Sure enough, he did. D'Jok chased his younger friend, whom had him outran. "Mirco-ice, you cheater! You know these routes!"

"All's fair if it means not having you catch me!" The black haired youth called, laughing as he jumped onto a neighbouring roof, grinning to D'Jok.

The male stopped before jumping, staring to his grinning friend, smile on his lips. "My friend you are a cheeky bastard," he called, backing up a bit before running, blue energy forming around him as he done so. "Now you're cheating, using the Breath to make that jump!" The younger called, glaring up to his friend before running off again, the other in hot pursuit.

After what felt like ages, both males came to a stop, panting as they settled upon cold stairs. "So you're faster, big deal..."

"I still...beat you!"

"Shut...up," the red head panted, wrapping an arm around his best friend. The two sat there, just enjoying each others company.

Mirco-ice's eyes kept skimming over his friend, taking in his stature. He held a fine physique and...and he was just so beautiful. Closing his own blue eyes, he slowly leant in towards his friend, whom seemed not to flinch at his actions. "D'Jok?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you uh...ever talk to Mei? It's just weird as you asked me whether I'd heard from her. I know we're friends but, after what happened at the end of the match, I'm suprised that you and her aren't together," he muttered, looking up to his friend.

Biting his lip, D'Jok stood up, turning himself away from his friend and kicking some snow. "That may've happened but...I'm just not interested in her. I used to be but now-"

"what do you mean? You two were made for each other! How can't you be interested in her?"

"I'm just not! Just some things that made me feel we weren't right. Just don't worry about it, OK?" He yelled, forest green eyes flashing with anger. Micro-ice quivered a little under his friend's anger, turning away from him. "I'm sorry but...you didn't have to yell!" He called, tears threatening his eyes as he ran from his friend, those tears falling down his eyes.

Thoughts raced through the young males mind. He was best friends with D'Jok, closer than most best friends and they looked out for one another. He though, had started to develop more deeper feelings for the other though, not just friendly thoughts, more those he had when he looked to a pretty girl. He did like girls but, he also liked guys too. He questioned himself being gay at one point, but decided to go on being bisexual, or curious. Of course, he wasn't sure now. "All I want is D'Jok to be happy..." he whispered to himself, running along the cold grounds, feet leading him to a different part of the city, somewhere new.

_**BMP: oooh, interesting, neh? Hope it was good and all...go ickle Micro-ice! He's soooo cute!!!!!!!!!!!! Hail him! Review pwease!**_


End file.
